Hello from the Other Side
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: He had seen her. He knew she was happy. That should have been enough. Lizzie x Ciel short oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, how are you? I hope that you're well._

She had a family. Married to a man by the name of Nightgale. Ciel was glad to see it. Three children. All boys. It gave him a nostalgic sort of smile. Three boys? He wondered how she was handling that. It was no secret she had always wanted a daughter. The boys must keep her hands full, he thought. In fact, he was almost sure of it. But she was probably a good mother. She had a mother's kind smile. He lowered his gaze. It made him happy -at least, as happy as a demon _could_ be- to know she had gotten the life she'd always dreamed of.

 _I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet._

He wasn't quite sure what would happen if he decided to show himself. Was it wrong for him to be watching through the crack in the door? He wasn't sure. He heard footsteps at the other edge of the manor. He didn't think much of it; getting caught wasn't exactly a big enough problem for him to be concerned. He was a demon, after all. But if he stepped out, she might faint. Maybe it would have been better if he hadn't come at all.

 _I'd like to say I'm sorry, for breaking your heart._

After his _...evolution,_ he didn't stayed long enough to watch his own funeral. That would have been tacky, at best. Even still, there were nights where he swore he could hear her sobs. Her sadness reaching him despite the fact that he no longer had a soul, and despite the fact that he was now a million miles away. He had been too young to really know what love was, but because of her, he had gotten a taste. It had stirred in him a dormant hunger, but it was a hunger he'd never be able to satiate. Not anymore, at least.

 _But it doesn't matter…it clearly doesn't tear you apart…anymore._

If he did show himself, would she listen to what he had to say? She would have no reason to. She had an entirely new life now. Ciel watched as a man came into view, walking up to her and the three children. Presumably the husband and father, from the way the children gathered at his feet. The man wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist, placing a tender kiss on her cheek. She smiled, a soft blush appearing on her porcelain face.

 _It's no secret that the both of us…_

Lately he found himself thinking about her. Wondering about her. It was why he was here, after all. And now that she was right in front of him, it made him more nostalgic than ever. She had gotten rid of her girlish curls. She wore her hair down, falling in long blonde locks over her breasts, a few strands tied neatly on the back of her head with a faded pink ribbon, to keep it out of her face. She had grown into a beautiful woman.

How many years had it been?

Too many.

… _are running out of time._

The man mumbled something, and the children followed his lead out of the room. Ciel stood silently behind the door, taking care to stay out of sight. Naturally, he went unnoticed. She was in there alone now. If he was going to say something, now was his chance. How would she react? She, a grown woman, while he still held the appearance of his thirteen year old self. He hesitated. Perhaps he shouldn't say anything. He had seen her. He knew she was happy. That should have been enough.

He pushed the door, stepping in as though it were his own house.

"Lizzie."

Elizabeth Nightgale turned around, locking eyes with the spitting image of an Earl she had known long ago.

 _Hello from the other side…_

* * *

 **A/N: Just another short drabble I came up with while driving lol. Anyone else get this song stuck in their head? Anyways, I always felt like Lizzie needed some sort of closure, so here we go. Let me know what you all think :) As always, thanks for reading ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth gasped, covering her mouth with a shaking hand. "C-Ciel?"

"Hello." He breathed.

Her green eyes were wide. "H-how? A ghost?"

He shook his head. "Not quite. Though I am dead…in a manner of speaking."

They stood, staring at each other in silence.

With a quick inhale she began to blurt out words. "H-How are you?"

"Quite fine."

She stared at him, "Your eyes are a different color."

"Yes. Demons have red eyes."

Her eyes went wide but she did not say anything. "So that's…" her voice trailed off.

"Yes." He affirmed.

She inhaled deeply, shaking her head, as though she were trying to piece everything together. She looked at the young man in front of her once more. "Um. I'm married now," she smiled, as though she had bumped into an old friend, "And I have three lovely boys. He's a kind man, my husband. He takes good care of me."

Ciel nodded. "So I see."

She stepped up to the boy, almost as though she wanted to touch him. The Young Earl began to chuckle wryly. "I am real, I assure you."

He did not protest as she hesitantly combed away his hair with her fingers, looking into his now burgundy eyes.

"I have been well," he said, noticing her expression, "You needn't worry about me."

She smiled weakly, "Yes, you were always quite capable of taking care of yourself." She paused for a moment, then scrunched up her features, "What of Sebastian? He left around the same time as you-"

She stopped her speech when she noticed the strain in his face. "I suppose some things are better left unexplained." She said quietly.

He exhaled. "It would be better that way, yes."

Silence held them together once again, before Ciel inhaled quickly. "You're glowing." He admitted.

Her eyes widened and then crinkled at the corners as she began to smile. "Thank you…I actually haven't told anyone yet…but I'm expecting."

This made Ciel's eyes widen in turn. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." She held her smile, touching her hand to her stomach tenderly. She looked up at him, "Will you…I mean…" she looked down, "I'll probably never see you again, will I?"

"It probably would be best if you didn't."

She nodded to show she understood. She bit her lip, brushing his hair out of his face again, and tenderly kissed his forehead. It was sweet, like a mother kissing a child. "I'm glad you came." She told him.

He nodded, and she began to cry once more.

He blinked. "Lizzie?"

"Forgive me," she patted her face, "I know you probably went through some trouble to see me, and I should be grateful enough for it. But…" she hesitated, unsure if she should continue. Ciel stared at her in silence, allowing her the time she needed to finish her sentence. "If I could ask of you one thing?"

He rested his hands on his cane. "Yes, what is it?"

She exhaled shakily, "Are you happy, Ciel?"

"As happy as a demon can be." He replied curtly.

She nodded. "I thought I'd die without ever seeing your smile…"

He smirked just then, shifting his cane to his left hand. "You silly woman," he shook his head, "I come back from the dead and all you want is a smile?"

She lowered her head, somewhat embarrassed. He stepped up to her, lifting her chin up with his fingers.

"Lizzie," he smiled at her, his eyes softening, "Promise you won't worry about me?"

She smiled back at the Young Earl, tears welling in her eyes. Images of their childhood flashed through her mind, when he would smile at her in that same manner almost every day. "I'll try." she breathed.

"I must get going now." He said, dropping his fingers.

"I understand."

He turned to leave, but she called out his name.

Her fingers went to the back of her neck, twiddling with what he believed to be a necklace. She pulled at the fine chain, collecting it in her hand, a small blue sapphire shining among the silver. He stared at the necklace, a present he had given her the birthday before his death.

"You've kept it all this time?"

"I've always loved you." she smiled weakly holding her hand out to him, "And I hope you'll take it. So you'll have something after I've passed."

He cringed. "I've never been one for sentimentalities."

"I know." She looked at him hopefully.

He extended his palm to her, and she dropped the necklace in his hand.

He couldn't help but stare at it, nostalgia dulling his senses once more. He closed his hand around the small piece of jewelry and inhaled deeply.

He nodded to the woman who would have been his wife. "Goodbye, Lizzie."

She smiled happily, her eyes moist from the tears that he knew she was holding in. "Until the next life, Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

 **A/N: So I was convinced to continue this...and idk, I kinda like it. Hope you guys do too :) Happy reading~**


End file.
